


Master sessions

by desdemona_1996_writes



Category: Rumbelle - Fandom, ouat
Genre: A Monthly Rumbelling, Alternate Universe, Doctor/Patient, Doctor/Patient Relationship, Dry Humping, F/M, Fingering, Jealousy, Kinky, Masturbating, Masturbation, Mirror Sex, Moonlight, Older Man/Younger Woman, Possessive Behavior, Rumbelle AU - Freeform, Show Me, Staring, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, cum kink, cum spilling, doctor Gold/pantient Belle, masturbating while the other watches, masturbation kink, moonlit rendezvous, possessive, rumbelle prompts, sex in the back of mr gold’s shop, so good, virgin, virgin belle, wanting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 09:59:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17916605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desdemona_1996_writes/pseuds/desdemona_1996_writes
Summary: A monthly rumbelling February prompts,Smut: moonlight, show me, so good, staring, wantingThe line between doctor and patient blur,possessive  jealousy and lust, twisting and bending that fragile line,





	Master sessions

patient name Belle French, 21-years old.brown hair beautiful blue eyes. with an unusual accent he wouldn't soon forget, 

Belle French has been a patient of Dr. Robert gold's for the past year. the girl's father had insisted that she see a therapist after the young vibrant girl had become withdrawn and uninterested in boys.the troubled young girl was still a virgin and had by her own admission never even touched herself before.her mother's death had taken an emotional toll on the girl leaving her with many social hang ups.

For the past 2-months Dr. Robert gold has been trying alternate treatments..

Belle French laid on the black leather chesterfield in his office.

"show me what you've learned." Dr. gold said in a detached tone.

Taking a deep breathe she closed her eyes and undid her blue jeans while Dr. gold sat behind his desk. notepad in hand watching her as she slowly pulled down her pants and plain white underwear.opening her legs she slowly began to touch herself in front of him.masturbating for him to observe.  
breathing heavily she bit her lip to keep quiet as she fingered herself.her hips moving on their own accord while he watched. enthralled by her.panting she came noiselessly and turned her head meeting his unabashed hungry gaze.

"Very good sweetheart,how do you feel?  
he asked in a disinterested tone of voice.

"I feel..Better, like I can finally breathe." she replied sounding relieved and much more relaxed.

He stood up disregarding his obvious erection. removing his handkerchief from his breast pocket he carefully wiped her pussy clean. she stared up at him as he used the silky handkerchief to touch her.

later after their session.he'd used that same handkerchief to masturbate with.But he never fucked her, that he decided was a step too far.

"Thank you Dr. gold." she said looking up at him with beguiling blue eyes.

"My pleasure Miss French." he replied watching as she pulled her childish underwear back up and shimmy back into her tight pants.

"Same time on Tuesday? she tentatively asked as she always did before she left his office.

"Yes of course dear, I'll see you again on Tuesday." he replied with a warm smile.

"Kay." she said a tiny grin playing at her lips and walked out the door while he remained seated at his desk. staring after her. 

 

He saw her three times a week. Tuesdays Thursdays and Saturdays at 3:45 pm, Saturday sessions were always shorter as his schedule was usually busier on the weekends with other appointments. other patients.

After she had left He sat down in his chair behind his desk and took out his throbbing cock.using the handkerchief soiled with her cum to rub his hard cock.closing his eyes he recalled the moment that he'd first crossed that line with her as he masturbated. "Belle" he moaned her name as his desire for her took over him.the sweet moment taken place in a darken moonlit room.she was wearing that short red skirt.

 

He had taken her to his shop that he'd had closed up after his divorce. and kept mostly for storage purposes. after their rather revealing session he had to take her someplace private.he had to touch her.moonlight filled his dusty shop creating an ambience.setting an ominous mood.

Leading her into the back room of the neglected shop he directed her to sit down on the floor on a pillow. while he sat behind her in front of a large mirror their eyes meeting through glass. wrapping his arms around her his fingers slowly pulled up her skirt.

"Alright Now take off your panties, I'm going to teach you how to masturbate."  
he rasp into her ear and she nodded her head in consent. 

"Good, I'm going to show you...he faltered when she pulled down her white cotton panties exposing herself to him.

"Good, he cleared his throat. good girl.now spread your legs wider dear." 

She did as he bid and opened her legs to him.completely revealing her naked pussy to him.in the privacy of the darken room he was finally able to gaze at her with lechery.  
his darkest desires revealed.and she looked so sweet,so lovely with her legs speared obscenely wide giving him the perfect view of her pretty pussy.taking his very breath away.

"Now, let's begin." he rasp in her ear. taking her hand in his intertwining their fingers.he guided her to touch herself for the first time.

Her dazzling blue eyes widened as he stroked her folds.her face flushing a pretty shade of pink as her pussy became wet with her arousal.he watched with abated breath as his fingers slipped inside her.penetrating her.she gasped and moaned her eyes locked on the vulgar reflection of her own pussy in a aroused state. he stiffened against her as he felt himself harden.taking her hand he guided her fingers to seek out that little secret place.

"This this is your clit." he said softly. slowly moving upward and gently massaging it.

Her hips jerked her pussy spasming and she moaned loudly.

"Yes, that's it.just let it happen" he rasp.

His eyes stared fixed at her reflection in the mirror.her pussy quivering.her breathing hitched his own breathing becoming ragged with his own unsatisfied need.he watched her thorough the mirror as she experienced her first orgasm.she closed her eyes losing herself in the moment.

"No, he said his voice hoarsed.open your eyes sweetheart.I want you to watch."

Opening her eyes with a shaky breath she met his dark gaze. "yes, good girl.just let it happen.I've got you." he rasp.

she cried out and he plumped his fingers inside her spasming pussy. bringing her again to the very edge of coming.her pussy was dripping with her fluids the sensation..the flood of warmth and wetness dripping down his fingers was so erotic.he bit back a groan,his cock throbbing painfully.he'd barely restrained himself from grinding against her.

She felt velvety soft and he wanted to taste her.but this wasn't about his pleasure.this little teaching session was all about her.

She moaned a broken sob as she came again on his fingers as they pushed inside her.Her pussy was glistening wet and he reveled in the exquisite sight.She began squirming against him.

"Ok? he asked.

She nodded her head moving her hips against his thrusting fingers seeking her own pleasure. unintentionally rubbing up against his throbbing erection.and he'd lost all self control of himself coming in his pants like a school boy,

 

The expression of pure bliss on her pretty face as she experienced her first orgasm was delightful.watching her sexual awaking was a breath taking beautiful sight.he'd helped her to come four times that night.her pussy was sopping with her own fluids.her cum leaking onto his wooden floor.he barely restrained himself from putting his own fingers into mouth to taste her sweetness.

The beautiful memory of that night hunted his days.filled his nights with longing.and fueled his dirty fantasies. He had become a man possessed. For the first time in his career he'd crossed that line with his patient. He was enamored with her.

 

Dr. gold sat at his desk staring at the empty couch across from him. waiting, she wasn't unusually late for their Tuesday sessions.

it was well passed 3:45 she was nearly  
15-minutes late for their session. the troubled young Belle French was hardly ever late.in fact she was usually 3-minutes early for her appointments. the fact that she was late today made him uneasy..when to his surprise his door opened and the lovely Belle French entered the room.

And to his utter astonishment unapologetic about her tardiness.

"Hay." she said with some hesitancy.

"your late sweetheart,how are you?  
he retorted taking her in.she was wearing a short black skirt today.he licked his lips his organized thoughts derailing at the sight of her.his beautiful young patient.

"Better,I feel better then I have in a long time." she replied practically beaming.

"And, what has brought about this happy mood? he asked in his cold detach tone.indicating for her to sit down.

And without preamble she removed her undergarments and laid down on the leather chesterfield.

His gaze lingered on the provocative tiny scrap of fabric she'd left in the middle of the room.delicate black lace baiting him.his fingers twitched with the urge to feel them.clearing his throat he tighten his grip on his pen.he hadn't touched her in weeks and He wanted to touch her again, to feel her intimately.

"I was with a boy from school, we went out and got ice cream together." she began as she opened her legs her hands sinuously moving under her short little skirt.

So thats what this was about, that's what brought about this change in her.of course it was,he opened his mouth to question her about this boy but thought better of it.  
snapping his mouth shut his eyes studied her face. scrutinizing her expression as she touched herself.

Was she thinking of this boy now? while she was..getting off in front of him.

He grinded his teeth at the thought. insensible jealousy taking root in him. blinding him with possessiveness. 

"Let's try a different method today." he said a little breathless and ogling her shapely naked legs.

"Alright." She nodded her head a small smile playing at her mouth as if she knew some dirty secret. 

He pushed his chair back and beckoned her to him.

She stood up meeting his dark guileful eyes with such an look of innocence.

 

He bent her over his desk,placing her hands on top of the desk as he pulled down her skirt exposing her naked ass.he licked his lips and undid his belt.dropping his pants down around his ankles. standing behind her he pressed himself up against her.grinding his hard erection against her ass. spreading her legs open he slipped his fingers inside her pussy.reveling in how wet she already was.his other hand reaching up under her blouse. groping her breast while he roughly fingered her pussy.his thumb ungently rubbing her clit.grinding his hard cock against her ass Keeping her virginity in tack.he was not that kind of monster after all.

she moaned loudly and rocked her hips as he thrusted his three fingers into her wet pussy.feeling her clutch and spasm around his thrusting fingers coming hard on him. 

"good,so good." he breathe in her ear and spilled his cum on her naked ass.

"Dr. gold." she muttered.

Staggering back he sat down in his chair.staring at the obscene mess he'd left on her pale skin.

breathing heavily he fumbled to pull his pants back up.

"Aren't you going to clean me up? she asked in a calm matter.

"Yes, yes of course." he replied. shaking himself from his orgasm induced haze.

Removing his handkerchief from his breast pocket he methodically cleaned her of his cum while she stood perfectly still.her eyes looking away from him.

"Thank you Dr. gold." she said after he pulled her skirt back up.

"It was my pleasure Belle." he said just barely restraining himself from kissing the back of her knees.

"Same time on Saturday? she tentatively asked as she always did.

"Yes, I'll see you on Thursday." he answered with his mouth inches away from her legs.

"Dr. gold I think our time is up." she said tilting her head to look back at him an amused smile playing at her lips.

"Yes, I believe it is." he replied looking up into those beguiling blue eyes.

 

Dr. gold sat at his desk staring at the empty sofa across from him.waiting, he sighed in frustration she was late again for their appointment.Belle French was never late for their sessions.Now she was late for the second time this week!

It's was now 4:00 pm He noted to his annoyance.he had other patients scheduled for today.at his breaking point,he picked up his phone to call her father when the troubled young Belle French sashayed into his office. pleased as punch with herself.

"Hay." she said batting her pretty eyelashes at him.

Closing his mouth he bit back all his carefully crafted words.he would not play her little games.

"Sorry dearie, but it seems our time is up." he stated using his pen to point at the clock. 

She coly bit her lip. "I'm sorry I'm so late Dr. gold, I was with that boy from school.the one I told you about before." 

He just nodded his head silently urging her to continue.

"After class,we went to Granny's for coffee. he asked me out on a date."  
she replied. 

So that was the cause.this boy,this young would be Romeo was keeping her away from him.

"And how did you reply? he asked evenly pinning her with his disapproving stare.

She shrugged her shoulders. "I said yes."  
she said meeting his dark gaze.

"When? he asked.his voice laced with discontent.

"this Saturday." 

"I see." 

She shook her head a tiny smile playing at her lips. "no you don't."

"Then enlighten me." he said darkly.

"On Saturday I plan to lose my virginity,  
I mean I think it's time. don't you? 

"That my dear, is entirety up to you. do you think that your honestly ready? He asked tasting bile. 

"Maybe, if I have the right partner I could be." 

"And this boy from school, what is he a jock? you think that he's the right partner for you? he asked with a edge to his tone.

She giggled and smiled brightly at him.  
"no, actually I was hoping that you might..

"No." he said shaking his head.

She looked at him in disbelief opening and closing her mouth.she turned walking toward the door. when she stopped and turned back around with a look of determination in those fiery blue eyes.

"Would you really rather have some dumb jock pawing at me in the back seat of his car? she asked in indignation.

Oh he wanted to do more then wring the dumb arrogant jock neck! at the thought of him even touching her, but he held his tongue.refusing to cross that line. refusing to give into his deepest. darkest desires.

“No.” he answered honestly.

She smiled wide as if he’d just made some ridiculously romantic gesture,

“Because I don’t want that, i want it to be you Dr. gold. I want you to be my first,  
I thrust you.” She stated.

He looked up at her A predator about to devour it’s pray. 

“Are you sure about that dearie? He asked his voice suddenly husky.

Meeting his dark gaze with determination she nodded her head.

“I..i trust you, I know you won’t hurt me. I know you’ll be gentle.attentive.”  
She replied said with such innocence.

Titling his head Inspecting her as she stood before him with such confidence. despite everything she was still so naïve,she had no idea what she was doing. the most precious gift she was offing him.To his displeasure his first instinct had been to take her.to bend her over his desk and have her, his greedy cock stiffened at the very notion of fucking her here and now! But he’d restraint himself.there were lines he simply couldn’t cross no matter how desperately he wanted to.

He opened his mouth intending to Deny Her to turn her away. Protecting her from the beast inside. But as she stood before him nervously fidgeting his young troubled patient.the thought of her at the mercy of young stupid boys twisted him. making him want to smash something to pieces, no, that wouldn’t do.he was her teacher after all he should be her first,

And like the monstrous beast he truly is.he’d agreed.

Looking into her beguiling blue eyes he nodded his head in agreement.

**Author's Note:**

> Posted with 3days left, I may try and post a little smuty something before the month is over.


End file.
